Dreams do come true?
by A real shot in the dark
Summary: Miku loves to sing, but her talent is always overshadows by family problems. But her best friends Rin & Len force her to perform at the school festival and luckily a talent scout sees their performance. MikuxLuka fic But MikuxLen & GakuXLuka at first
1. Chapter 1

_I should really stop going on long walk I keep coming up with stories, then i don't write them down, then I forget. Any who Um yeah this is actually my second Vocaloid fan-fic I was working on the first one by my computers died... I kill 3 computers in a week, new record. getting sidetrack again where was I ah yes second vocaloid fan-fic hope you like it ^^ I might re write the first one but I don't yet_

_I do not own Vocaloids_

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku. A name known through out Japan, maybe even the world. Miku stepped out on to the stage fan's cheered her "Miku, Miku..."<p>

"...Miku, Miiiikuuuu. Oi lazy, wake-up" Miku jolted up when she felt something smack the back of her head "Ow, that hurt" Miku said.  
>"Hey sis you didn't have to be rude and hit her round the head"<br>"It got her up didn't it and sorry I guess I don't know my own Strength" The young blonde known as Kagamine Rin said. Her younger twin brother, Kagamine Len sighed at his sister.  
>"Anyway lunch just finished we should get going to class" Rin said now that Miku was fully awake.<p>

Now in their classroom Miku and the twins took their seat. Meiko-Sensei was late as usual most likely because she was with her husband who was also a teacher at the school, Kaito-Sensei. It was surprising that they had been fired or even got a warning. But after all they were good teachers and all the students loved them. Miku was sitting by the window staring out at the blue sky… well actually she was looking at the few clouds in the sky. _'That one looks like a teddy bear holding a leek mmmm leek'_ She was brought out of her 'daydream' by a piece of paper hitting her hand she looked down at it, slowly opened it up trying not to be notice by Meiko.  
><em>Miku are you okay that's the 3rd time this week you've fallen asleep in the club room. We're worried<em> She could tell by the hand writing and the fact it wasn't written in horrible text talk that noone but the writer (Rin) could understand, that it was Len. Miku quickly wrote back  
><em>Yeah I'm fine<em>. Was all Miku put, She wasn't lying per say, so she didn't feel bad and plus she's a terrible liar even through her hand writing anyone who knew her could tell if she was lying or not, thus the reason for not putting she was fantastic like she would normally. Shortly after returning to sender, the piece paper came back.  
><em>Okay, but if you want to talk Rin and I well I'm here XD<em>. Miku giggled quietly to her self. Rin and Len were a bit of an odd pair, but Miku wouldn't change them for the world. She remembered when they first met.

Miku and her brother Mikuo transferred, about a quarter of a way through the school year, Miku was a 1st year and her brother was a 3rd year. No one really talked to them to be honest people thought it a bit weird some one transferring so close to the begin of the year. Also Miku and her brother didn't really get on when they first started, they never spoke to each other, and when ever they walked past each other in the hallways lets just say if looks could kill they would be dead over a thousand times.  
>One time during one of Hiyama-Sensei classes he said for everyone to get in to groups that wern't friends groups (he noticed everyone was sitting in friend groups every time they did group work) Miku looked around she really didn't want to go in to any of the group but she look up toward the back of the class room blonde twins wave at her to go over to them, they seemed nice enough so she obliged. "Hi" they said in unison "I'm Rin and he's Len, but I'm sure you know that" Miku nodded as she sat down. "No need to be shy around us" Rin said. "…or are you just wondering why we asked you to come and join our group". 'Is this girl some sort of mind reader or something?' Miku thought to her self. So she nodded once again. "Well to be honest, you seem like an anime fan." 'Are you kidding me how on earth does someone seem like an anime fan, it's not like I'm an otaku or anything'<br>"Also we heard you singing Megurine Luka's Just be friends this morning" Rin continued.  
>"Y-you heard me sing?" Miku asked.<br>"Yeah your voice is amazing" Len finally spoke up.  
>"Thank you" Miku smiled which made Len blush. "So are you two a fan of Luka's?" Miku asked. The twin nodded. After that they were the best of friends.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in a day I think someone's on a roll hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Luka. She was recording her new single well trying to record her new single but she really wasn't feeling it, all she wanted to do is go home and go to bed but now she was out side her and her boyfriend Gakupo's apartment, all she want to be was back a the recording studio, she just couldn't win. With a sigh she opened the front door. By the looks of it Gakupo wasn't back. After that she was a little relived. She went in to the small kitchen and tried to find something to eat, nothing really took her fancy. With a sigh she exited the kitchen and sat down on the couch. Shortly after sitting she heard the door unlock sounds like her boyfriend was home "Hey sweetie" She heard him say while he was take off his shoes by the door. "Have a good day at work?" he asked as he walked through the living room door. "Yes, how was your day?" She said forcing a smile.<p>

"It was okay, although it would have been better if you had been there" Luka sighed again it wasn't that she didn't like him, it's just, it's not like how it use to be, the spark had got (and yes this is where Luka got the idea for Just be Friends although Gakupo doesn't realise that) Many times Luka wondered if Gakupo felt the same but didn't say anything because he didn't want to break her heart. "We need to talk" Luka said better now than never. Gakupo looked at her he knew what this meant he just nodded and sat down next to Luka. He knew something was up with Luka but he didn't really know what but he guess deep down it had to be about their relationship. "I'm sorry but I don't feel that same about you as I use to. I didn't want it to end like this but it's better to end it now rather than later" Luka said she want to cry to show she really did care but just couldn't. "I understand, I'll go to my parents I'll be back to collect my stuff tomorrow morning"

"Are you sure? You could stay in the spare room tonight"

"No it's fine I'm pretty should my little sister would be happy to see me" He said with a small smile "But all I want to ask is can we still be friends?" Luka smiled and nodded and gave him a hug before he left.

Miku was rudely awoken by the next door neighbours' son playing his guitar full vol. She got up and made her way to the bathroom on the short trip there she walked past her old brother. "Good morning Sister" He said coldly.

"Good morning Brother" Miku said just as coldly and adding sarcasm to 'brother'. After having a shower and got dressed in to her school uniform Miku went down to the kitchen her mum was sitting at the table writing in a little note book. She made her self a cup of tea and some toast. She quickly finished her breakfast and left for school. She got to school early as always. She decided to go straight to her classroom. To her surprise someone was already in class, it was Gumi. Miku didn't know her very well but they spoke once in a while. "Good morning Hatsune-san" Gumi said.

"Oh good morning and please call me Miku"

"O-okay Miku-san" Miku walk to her seat and put her bag in the hook on her desk. "You're early aren't you Miku-san" Gumi decide to continue the short lived conversation. "Not really I'm always here this early although I don't come straight normally."

"That would explain why I don't see you this early" The classroom door open once again "You girls are in a bit early aren't you?" It was Meiko-sensei. Both the girls shook their heads. "We're normally in at this time" Gumi said. Meiko walk to her desk and put some papers on it "Oh okay, well there's a staff meeting in a few mins so I'll see you when class starts" Meiko exited as fast as she entered. It seemed like her and Gumi's conversation wasn't going to continue so she put on her Ipod but put on low so just encase Gumi started to talk to her again. She didn't want to seem rude. Gumi was just happy sitting in the same room with Miku. Many times Gumi had walked past Miku's and the twins' club room (she didn't know the name of the club all she knew it had something to do with singing) she heard Miku sing. To Gumi she had a voice of an angel and wondered why Miku wasn't signed up with a record company yet. Gumi had always wanted to join their club but never had the guts. Miku was still listening to her Ipod staring out the window. Gumi noticed that Miku always stared out the window and always wondered what she was thinking about. They continued sitting in silence until the room starting filling with the other students. "MIKU!" Rin shouted as she ran towards Miku, she flung her arms around her friend. "How do you have so much energy in to morning?" Miku asked as her friend let go. The blonde girl just shrugged then took her seat. Shortly after Meiko-sensei entered the room but not before kissing her husband on the cheek.

As lunch came round Miku, Rin and Len went up to the club room "you're not gunna fall asleep on us again are you?" Rin asked. "Miku shook her head she wasn't really that tired. "Good because Len wants to ask you something" Miku just assumed it was to do with singing, she wasn't really paying attention or she might have noticed Len cheeks go red and elbowed his sister. As soon as they got to the club room Rin said she was going to get some drinks. "So Len what do you want to ask me?" Miku asked.

"Ummm, uhh, w-would. Would y-you go out with m-me?" Len managed to say. Miku look at him she wasn't really expecting that, but she did find the blonde boy cute and caring and she did kind of have a little crush on him too. "Sure" She said. Len almost hyperventilated. Shortly after, Rin returned with the drinks. "I'm guessing he asked you and you said yes" Rin asked seeing her brother trying to clam his breathing. "Will he be alright?" Miku asked.

"Yeah he should be" Rin pasted Miku her drink. Rin then looked at her brother then pinched his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"To prove you're not dreaming" Rin said innocently. She handed him his drink then sat down and opened her own. "So Miku w-would you like to go out after school?" Len ask shyly. Miku almost died at how cute he sounded. "I would love to" She said with a smile.

Once the bell went for the end of school, they quickly changed their shoes and set of to go to the twins first and then Miku's to change. Rin was going to tag along on Miku's and Len's date not that they really minded. Once the twin's were changed, they set of to Miku's. Luckily no one was home. So Miku quickly got changed and wrote a note to who ever read it first saying she was out with friends. After that they set off they decided to just go to a little café. Nothing much happened during their date, other than Rin kept taking pictures of the couple. Miku was being clumsy like normal which made Len think she was even cuter, once they finished Rin and Len walked Miku home. Len was worrying he didn't know what to do when they said good bye. When I came to it he said good bye and hugged her but she kissed him in the cheek and waved bye to Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Was so meant to update sooner... and I had this chapter all written up ages ago I was just to lazy to upload it -_-'

But it's here now so enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, although just about everyone knew about Miku's and Len's relationship thanks to Rin posting the pictures from their date all over the internet. It got some unwanted attention but it soon went back to normal.<p>

"Thank goodness it's Friday" Miku said as she stretched. It was the lesson after lunch. "So Miku do you want to come out after school?" Rin asked her.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got chores to do" She replied. Miku really hated do her chores, and seeing as her brother doesn't do his share of them, she had double the amount. Miku let out a sigh. "Aw, that really sucks" Rin said.

The rest of the lessons went by fast, well for Miku it did all she was doing was staring out the window again. Once the bell rung out the three friends changed their shoes and set off home. Rin decided to take a new route home and dragged Miku along with her, even though she protested and said she needed to get home as soon as possible, once the young blonde got an idea in her head there was no stopping her. So Miku gave up her losing battle and went along with it (also she wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend). They ended up walking through the nice part of town.

Luka decided to change the living room around in her apartment, so now her armchair was right by the window, she was lucky it was such a quite part of town she lived in or she might have regretted placing the chair by the window. She sighed as a gentle cool breeze came through the open window, it felt so nice on her bare neck.

"Why haven't we walked this way before? It looks like we're going to be home in record time" Len said. Miku and Rin both nodded.

"And it such a pretty part of town too" Miku exclaimed.

"Soooooo, have you two kissed yet?" Rin asked the couple.

"RIN!" her brother shouted in embarrassment. Rin burst out laughing.

Luka could hear laughter out on the street. She turned to look out the window to see the source of the laughter. She saw three school kids walking past, two with short blonde hair, and one with long teal hair, who was holding hands with the blonde boy. The blonde girl ran off laughing shortly followed by the blonde boy. Luka figured they were siblings. Then here eyes went to back to the teal haired girl, who just continued at her normal speed. She noticed the girl was just staring into space while she was walking. "Hey are you coming!" She heard the blonde girl shout, this seemed to knock the other girl out of her daydream, and she quickly ran off towards her friends.

Miku and the twins went there separate way. Their shortcut was actually a shortcut, unlike last time, some how they ended up in the next town across. As Miku walked up to her front door, she noticed how messy their front garden had gotten. Miku sighed she knew she was going to be the one to tidy it up. She unlocked the front door. "Hi I'm home" there was no sound or movement. Odd. Miku walked to the kitchen once she changed her shoes. She saw a note on the table. Gone out wont be back until tomorrow. Was all it said. That explained why her mother was not in but what about her brother. She chose to just leave it, he was most likely out with mates anyway. Miku went to her bedroom to do her homework. About an hour and a half later Miku's stomach decided to speak up. Miku forgot she hadn't had lunch again. So she went back to the kitchen to look for something to eat. She checked all the cupboards, the fridge and the freezer. Nothing. "Looks like I've got to go to the shop" Miku thought out loud. She grab purse completely forgetting she was still in her school uniform.

Luka was staring at the almost empty cupboard. All there was a few cans of soup of flavors she didn't even like, a can of tomatoes and a can of cat food. "Cat food? I don't even have a cat." She looked through the other cupboards once again finding nothing. "Looks like I'm going shopping then".

Luka was looking at all the stuff on the shelves nothing was taking her fancy.

_Hankei hachi ji go senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori_

_Ima kara furi mawashi masu node hanarete ite kudasai_

Luka recognized the song (well of course she recognized the song it was hers after all) but not the wonderful voice that was singing it. She followed the voice which was coming from the other side of the shelves. She looked round the corner to behold the singer. "Her?" Luka could remember that teal hair from anywhere it was the girl she saw earlier that day.

Miku was listening to her IPod trying to find something to go with the leeks in her basket. When she felt her phone vibrate "Hi Rin, what's up?"

_"Hey Miku, I was just thinking maybe we should do something for the school festival. I've always wanted to perform something at one of the festivals"_

"You mean sing in front of everyone? I don't know Rin"

_"Ah come on Miku Please~"_ Miku sighed although she love to sing, she got very nervous sing in front of lots people. "I'll think about it" Miku said before hanging up. She sighed and looked down at the floor.

Luka over heard the girls phone conversation. The only thing she could think of that this girl and her friend were talking about was a school festival._ 'I wonder what school she goes too'_ Luka thought. She tried look at the girls badge but couldn't see. The girl started to walk towards her. She stood there thinking for a couple of seconds, then she walk towards the girl 'accidentally' bumped in to her. "Sorry" She said with the kindest smile. The girl looked up at her and said "No I'm sorry, I should've been looking where I was going" then she looked back at the floor. Luka walked up the aisle._ 'VocaHigh? Why does that sound familiar?'_

Miku quickly looked up in realization _'Was that Megurine Luka?'_ She looked behind her and saw nobody there. Miku decided it was her brain playing tricks on her and continued shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku opened the front door and as she shut it behind her "Where the hell have to been you stupid bitch!" Mikuo shouted down the stairs. Miku look up toward him as he came down the stairs. "I went shopping" She said with a slight tremble in her voice. As he got closer Miku could smell he'd been drinking which only meant one thing, he'd been hang round with Akaito. Miku back away. Mikuo just stared at her for a moment then went back up stairs. With a sigh of relief she walk through to the kitchen. Put the bags on the table and quickly unpacked them. Once she was done she made herself some supper and quickly went up stairs to her room with out make any noise although Mikuo had loud music blaring so he most likely would of heard her anyway.

Luka was flicking through the TV channels. All those channels and nothing to watch, she turned off the TV and sat there. '_It's Friday night and I'm doing nothing_' she thought. She was just about to get up and head to bed when her phone went off.

_Hey Luka me & Kaito are going drinking you wanna come?_

_Mei._

Luka look at the screen for a second. There's someone she thought she wouldn't hear from anytime soon it's been ages since they seen each other, let alone drinking. "It would be nice to catch up with them two" She said to herself. Yeah okay I've got nothing better to do see you in a bit. and with that she quickly got ready and left.

Miku was sitting on her bed, she was starting to get tired but she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, not with her brother being drunk and the possibility that Akaito was there too. She stared at the door, not even blinking. Oh how she wished she was some where else. There was aloud bang, which made Miku jump, She started to shake with fear as she heard foot steps outside her door. The door hand started to move. and the door started to shake thank god there was a lock on her door. "Miku open up!" a demanding voice came from the other side. It was who Miku feared it was Akaito. Akaito is Kaito-sensei's young cousin. Miku couldn't work how how them two could be related, Kaito-Sensei was such a nice person there wasn't a bad bone in he body where as Akaito was the complete opposite, he was a bully, everyone at school feared him even his friends there was only one person who didn't and that was Mikuo. "Oh come one Miku I know you're in there I just wanna play!" The voice once again spoke. Miku stayed still. Akaito started banging the door, it shook violently. Miku had to get out of her room and fast, but she was trapped. The banging at her door got more violent and with one last kick the door burst open. "You know it's rude not to reply to your elders" He said standing at the door. Miku just stared at him frozen with fear. A grin grew on his face and he started to walk towards her. She managed to over come her fear for just a millisecond and ran towards the door, tears ran down her face. She push Akaito out of the way she quickly ran down the stairs, grabbed her trainers on the way out and ran down the street. She didn't care she was running down the street with no shoes on she couldn't stop she was to scared that Akaito or her brother for that matter could be running after her. Once she was a reasonable distances from her house she looked behind her she couldn't see anyone. She stop running, breathing heavily she put her trainers on.

Luka entered the bar where she was meeting up with her friends, She could see Kaito's blue hair from a mile off. She walked towards him "Hey Luka glad you could make it" The blue hair man said.

"Where's Meiko?" She asked.

"There" He pointed toward the brunette who was walking towards them. "Luka-Chan" Meiko said hugging the pinkette. "How much has she had already?"

"...Well you know Mei so I think you can guess" Luka smiled the pair hadn't changed much.

"Ahh, Just like the good old times" Meiko said as she sat down next to Kaito. The three of them had been friends since elementary. "So how's work going?" Kaito asked.

"Huh? Oh it's going well, although my manger is trying to find new talent which isn't going so well also I'm working on a few new songs" Luka said.

"Sounds stressful" Kaito said.

"I'm sure your work is more stressful than mine, being teachers and all"

"Nah, It's fun the only thing I hate is all the paper work" Meiko said.

"Easy for you to say you don't have all the trouble makers" Kaito said to his wife. He sighed it didn't help the biggest trouble maker was his own cousin.

Miku was walking towards the town. Her eyes were burning red from crying so much. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to bother the twins and non of her relatives lived near by. It was a really bad idea for a sixteen year old to be hang around on a Friday night. She thought that maybe Mikuo and Akaito would past out or something soon then she could go back, but she didn't really want to risk it. She continued walking ignoring the world the best she could.

By the time Luka, Meiko and Kaito left the bar (well okay they were 'asked' to leave because of Meiko almost started a fight) it was about one in the morning Luka and Kaito didn't drink much, most likely a good thing to. "I LOVE YOU TWO" Meiko said to them who was on Kaito's back seeing as she could barely stand "We should.. t-totallyy do this again next weekk"

"Only if you promise not to start a fight" Kaito said.

"They were asking for itt" Meiko said before pasting out. Luka sighed looking at the ground '_They really haven't changed_' She thought remembering there time a uni. She was brought out of her flashbacks.

"Hatsune?" She heard Kaito say. Luka raised her head to see what Kaito was talking about when she saw the teal haired girl from earlier. Miku Looked up at the person who said her name her eyes were still puffy and red. "S-Sensei?" Miku said with a tremble in her voice. "Are you okay?" Kaito ask with a sincere voice. Miku didn't answer she just looked away "Miku please, Tell me what's wrong?" Miku looked back up at him tears started flowing once again. She notice the other two who were with him Meiko and... Megurine Luka. Luka was staring at the young girl before her. "Miku you can tell me" Kaito said.

"I I'm sorry" Miku said before running off. She could really say to Kaito that his cousin was going to... to. Miku didn't want to think about what would of happen if she didn't run away from Akaito.

"Student of yours?" Luka asked, she didn't really want to be nosey but for some reason she wanted to know about the girl. "Yeah, well actually she's in Mei's Form class, but I teach her for music, she's a really nice girl but she seems to have some issues' with her brother and she never talks about her parents they never go to parents evening or anything."

"Issues'?" Inquired Luka.

"Yeah they transferred about quarter of the way through the year, they didn't talk to each other at all, it's only in the last two months they've spoken. When ever someone asks them about it they don't answer well Miku doesn't answer Mikuo usually tells them it's non of there business and to f off"

"So I guess her brother is in your form then?" Luka asked.

"You guessed right" by this time they had to go in different directions home "Will you be fine walking on your own" Kaito asked.

"Yeah fine will you be fine with Meiko?" Kaito nodded "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then"

"Okay text me when you get home, okay?"

"Will do"

Luka was walking down the road she couldn't stop thinking about the teal haired girl "Hatsune Miku" She said out loud. She was worried about the girl, a girl of her age should be out at this time especially on a Friday... well Saturday. As soon as she got home she clasped on to her bed.

Miku decided to head back home. By the time she made it back to her house it was about quarter to two. She quietly opened the front door, took off her trainers and walked silently to her room. She couldn't hear any movement or music from her brothers room which meant they had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry Akaito for making you a right Ahole T-T

I must be in a writing mood 3 chapters in a few days new record! Woo~

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Miku woke-up to the sound of her mobile going off. She answered without looking at who was calling. "<em>Hey Miku<em>"

"Len?" Miku said in a sleepy voice.

"_Sorry did I wake you up?"_ He asked.

"No, I had a late night last night, I'm just tired" She said.

"_Oh, Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today or have you still got chores to do?"_

"I still have some to do but yeah I'll come out once I've finished"

"_Did she say yes?" M_iku heard in the background, the voice belongs to Rin. "_Yeah" _Len said

"_Awesome~"_

_ "Okay I better let you get on then, see you"_ The line went dead. Miku got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror she looked a right mess. She was still in the cloths she was in last night, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was sticking out in every direction. After brushing her hair and putting up in to a ponytail instead of her normal twin tales, she couldn't be asked to change her clothes seeing as they'll get messy anyway while she was doing her chores. She made her way downstairs and made herself some toast. After finishing breakfast, she started on her chores.

Luka was sitting at the small table in the kitchen drinking some coffee. She was unable to get much sleep, she must of only got about an hour and a half tops. The thought of Hatsune being out all night kept her awake. She couldn't work out why she seemed to care so much about the younger girl, they hadn't even met. After she finished her coffee. She got up and got ready to go to the recording studio once again they needed her to continue working on her new song.

By the time Miku finished all the chores it was about half eleven. She texts Len saying _'Finished chores, where are we meeting?'_ shortly after she got a text back saying _'The Park'_ Miku went back up stairs and got changed and re-did her hair in to twin tales. She didn't want to talk to Mikuo so she left a note saying she was out with the twins.

The walk to the park was short. It didn't take Miku long to spot the Twins. "MIKU~" Rin said as she flung her arms around her friend, déjà vu or what. "Hi Rin" Miku said. Rin looked at her friend for a second something was wrong. Miku didn't have her normal smile, her Voice was somewhat lower than normal. Rin looked over to her twin who was also looking at Miku, he noticed the change too. "Miku?" Len said. She looked at him "What's happened?"

"Nothing like I said I had a late night, I was doing chores and homework" She said with a fake yawn. This hadn't been the first she lied to the twins about stuff like this. She hated herself for lying to them but it had to be done she didn't like people worrying about her. "Miku I'm your boyfriend and Rin's your best friend you can tell us anything" Len said in a stern yet sincere voice.

"I know, but there really isn't anything to say" Miku smiled although her eye's were saying something different. The twin's shared another look. "So what's the plan for today?" Miku asked. Rin and Len decided to leave it if Miku didn't want to tell them they won't make her, especially because of the last time something happened and they trying make Miku tell them, she ran away from them crying and didn't turn up for school for a few days. So they learn not to push the matter. "Umm dunno we could just hang around here for a bit then go and get something for lunch and then go in to town I want to go to the music shop anyway, seeing as someone broke my headphones." Rin said.

"I said I was sorry, and anyway you shouldn't of left them on the floor" Len said in his defence. Miku let out a little giggle. "Okay sound's like a plan." So they spent about an hour sitting on the grass just talk about random things.

"Luka, you look terrible" was the first thing she heard when she entered the studio. "Didn't get much sleep last night" She said.

"What did Gakupo keep you up all night then?" Someone joked.

"Dude didn't you hear they broke-up"

"..." Luka really didn't not want to be here.

Miku and the twin's were sitting in a cafe, they had decided to just order sandwiches, Miku was a bit annoyed when they said they didn't sell Negi sandwiches so she just randomly pointed to one... "Tuna?" Miku sighed. It wasn't like she hated tuna, it's just it seems her mind is obsessed with a certain pink haired pop star, first 'seeing' the star twice the previous day, Miku is sure that it was her brain playing tricks, and now she was having the stars favourite food. Miku head butted the table causing the twins to stare at her. Miku looked up and awkwardly laughed. "Sorry, I err..." Miku blush in embarrassment. At least by the way she was blushing they knew it wasn't anything serious.

After a few time trying to record her new song it was obvious that Luka wasn't in the mood. She kept messing up the lyrics and the emotion that was need was not there. "Luka why don't we call it a day, go home relax and get some sleep" IT was probably best but her mind was somewhat preoccupied with Hatsune Miku. She was still worrying about the younger girl anything could of happened to her. So it was doubtful she would get much sleep anyway. "Okay" She simply replied with.

"I want to see you early tomorrow though, to make up for lost time. So be here at nine" She nodded. She felt so troublesome seeing as they have to get this single out asap and she was meant to be writing some songs for her album and trying to find new talent she had to help with too. She exited the building, she didn't really want to go home yet so she decided to go window shopping for a little while to try and get her mind off of the teal haired girl.

"Okay, time to get some new headphones" Rin said after they had finished eating. So they made their to the music. It was just a small shop but it was Miku's Rin's and Len's favourite music shop. The shop owner always gave them discounts seeing as they were his best customers. They entered the shop "Welcome~" They heard. "Oh hello How are my fav customers?" He asked. "Hello we're good Thank you" Rin said for the three of them. "Good, So what can I interest you in?"

"Headphones"

"The normal ones?"

"Yes please"

"Your lucky I still these, they don't make this model anymore, anything else?" He said scanning them.

"Really that sucks. and no that's it"

"That would be ¥3,100. please" Rin handed him the money. "and don't worry I have a box full of them out back" They said their good bye and Miku Rin and Len exited the shop. "So now what?" Miku asked

"How about we just have a look around shop we've got nothing better to do" Rin suggested. So they walked around different shops. Saw lots of things they want but no way could afford. As they were walking to the next shop Miku's phone went off. She stop in her track... think it could of been Mikuo or her mother. she looked at the screen and a high smile appeared on her face. "You go on ahead I'll catch up" Miku said before picking up. "Hi grandma" The twins did as Miku said and continued to then next shop.

"That's the first time I've seen Miku smile like that" Len said. Rin nodded "So what do you think was wrong with her earlier?" Rin asked.

"Don't know but if her brother I'll beat him up" Len said trying to sound hard. "Pwahahaha, You beat up Mikuo?" Rin said almost falling on the floor with laughter.

"Hey I could beat up Mikuo, especially if he hurts Miku" The twins went really paying attention to where they were go and Rin walked in to something. "Ah, Please forgive me" She said as she bowed. "Uhh Rin, you just bumped in to Megurine Luka, I'm sorry for my sister she should of been looking where she was going" Len said.

"Hey don't blame me it's your fault, you made me laugh." Luka looked at the twins, they looked familiar. "Don't worry about it" she said. "Miku is so going to be jealous that we've just met Megurine Luka"

'Miku? That's it there Hatsune friends' Luka thought. "Can I have you autograph please~" Rin asked.

"Rin, you just bumped in to her and you ask her for her autograph, do you really thi..." Len was cut off.

"Okay, do you have paper and a pen?" Rin turn to Len a stuck her tongue out at him. She got a note book and a pen out of her bag. She sighed it for Rin. "Thank you, Do you mind sighing another piece for my friend she needs cheering up"

"Okay, What's her name?" Luka asked although she already knew.

"Hatsune Miku" Luka quickly wrote a note to Miku and signed it and tore the piece of paper out of the note book and folded it up. "Now don't look at it, it's for your friends eyes only okay?"

"Okay" Rin said as she put her note book back in her bag. "Thank you" the twin's said and bowed. Luka smiled at them. At least now she knew that Miku was okay and now she could actually get some sleep. the twins walked back the was they came from to find Miku who was still on the phone. "Yeah, okay I'll tell Mum that, love you bye~" the line went dead. " Hey~~ Miku guess who we just met?" Rin shouted.

"I don't know, who?"

"Megurine Luka we just got her autograph and I got her to sigh a piece for you too" Rin said handing Miku the plaice of paper. Miku opened it up.

To Hatsune Miku

I'm glad your alright. Kaito is really worried about you.

Megurine Luka.

Miku almost choke at the note... 'So it was her!' the twin were a bit confused at Miku reaction. "What she write?" Len asked.

"Uhh..."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if that seem a bit rushed I was just trying to finish and upload before I went to bed<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Did not expect to write another chapter this week but I got bored so instead of doing college work I did this :D. I might have chapter 7 up soon I'm not sure yet depends on if my brain dies or not.

so anyway hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p>Normally Luka hated going to the studio on a Sunday, but today she walk through the door with a smile plastered on her face. For some reason knowing that Miku was okay not only made her relived but very happy, she wasn't quite sure why but she didn't really care.<p>

Miku was sitting on her bed staring at the piece of paper reading over and over 'To Hatsune Miku I'm glad you're okay, Kaito is worried Megurine Luka' Miku didn't believe this. Was it the twins playing a trick?... 'No don't be stupid they would never do that' she scolded herself. "And anyway they wouldn't of know what happened Friday night" she said to herself. Miku looked at the note once more and the put it in the draw of her bedside table. She stood up and stretched and exited her bed room. Miku had a text from her mother saying that she wouldn't be home for another day, and Mikuo had gone round Akaito's so she had the house to herself. "I guess I'll start on the front garden" she thought out loud.

"That was perfected" The sound engineer said. Luka had been waiting for those words for ages. "What's with the total change in mood?" Her manger asked he didn't believe a good nights sleep could change someone's mood so drastically. "Oh well on the way home A fan bumped in to me and she said something that changed my mood almost instantly" She said. Her manger was going to ask what that something was before Luka cut him off before he even started the sentence. "So is that everything done? can I go home? I'm sure you don't want to stay here much longer too" She said. It was true Luka manger hated working on Sundays more that she did. "Uh, yeah I guess. I'll see you late then don't forget we still need to find some new talent though"

"I haven't don't worry I'll have a think about it later. Have a good day. Bye" Luka said before leaving. Luka decided to walk home. No one was about she didn't really have to worry about crazed fans.

"Ow... Ow... Oww" Miku officially decided brambles and wild roses were evil. Although she was wearing gloves, they weren't really doing anything to protect her hands from the thorns. "Stupid Gloves" and "Ow" could be heard every so often. Miku looked at her watch it was about two "I guess that'll do for today" She said to no one. She looked down at her gloved hands and started pulling out the thorns from the gloves (so when she took them off they didn't catch her and cut her hands) wincing every so often because one had gone in to her hand. She heard a meow from behind her. She turned around to see a cat who had seen better days, although it fur was a bit scruffy Miku couldn't help but the think it was adorably cute "Aww hey there kitty" she said. It meowed again. "I haven't seen you around here before" She took off her gloves to stroke it but as her hand came in to her sight she notice her hand was bleeding. "I HATE GARDENING!" She shouted. The cat jumped at the sudden outburst, and ran out the front gate.

As Luka was walking a long the street a cat ran out in front of her with the look of fright in it's eye. "Ah I'm sorry Mr. Kitty" Luka looked at the source of the voice, and saw a certain teal haired girl. She was looking down at her hands muttering something. Luka noticed that Miku's pale skinned hands were red. 'Is she bleeding?' Luka stood there for a second look and the young girl. With out even thinking about it "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Miku said without looking up. "I'm not sure about that cat though I must of scared it half to death..." Miku said as she looked up "M-Megurine Luka?" Miku blinked a few times. A major hand ache just came her way. Was she dreaming or was this real. "Are you sure?" Luka said walking towards Miku.

"Y-yeah um I-it's just from uh thorns ummm yeah..." Miku blushed she probably sound like a right idiot in front of the pop star. "Let me look" Luka said.

"N-no It's okay, It d-doesn't even hurt" Miku laughed awkwardly. Miku got up and bowed to Luka "I'm sorry for worrying you" She said before she turned to head inside, But she stopped when she felt Luka gently grabbed her wrist. "H-Hatsune, Please let me look" Was that a stutter? No couldn't of been. "Please?" Miku turned back to face the pinkette. both of their cheeks had a slight red tint to them. Luka looked at Miku's hands some of them were quite deep cuts. "Do you have any antiseptic wash?" Luka asked.

"Y-yeah" Miku's mind was now over loading. 'Why is the Megurine Luka helping someone like me?' was the only thing going through her mind.

"Hatsune?"

"Oh right yeah, first aid kit" Miku manage to finally say something with out stumbling over her words. But now what invite Megurine Luka in to her house or what? Miku once again turned and walked towards the door and opened it. 'Well mum and Mikuo aren't in and if she really wants to help' She left the door open for Luka to follow. "I'll just go and get it" Miku said as she went upstairs to the bathroom. Luka looked along the hall way, there were photo hang on the wall and on the shelf's. She noticed that some of them had cracked glass or no glass at all 'weird'. Luka noticed something else about the photos, the pictures of Miku and who Luka was guessing to be Miku's brother together were when they were younger but there were none of them together now and the smiles they both had weren't the same. Luka thought was interrupter by Miku coming down the stairs with a first aid kit. "um come through to the kitchen" Luka nodded and followed Miku.

Once Luka had finished Cleaning out the cuts she bandaged Miku's hands. "Can I ask you something?" Miku said.

"Sure"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I'm just some high school student and your a international pop star" Luka didn't even know why she was being nice to the younger girl. "W-well I uh..." now it was Luka's turn to stumble over her words. She sighed "Well to be honest I'm not sure when I saw you Friday you look so sad it almost broke my heart. How could any bad happen to such a c-cute young girl" 'Did I just call Hatsune cute?' Luka blushed. Miku stared at the pop star. 'Hearing things, definitely hearing things' She thought. Luka thought she scared the tealette. 'Say something, anything' a few more seconds of silence. "I'm sorry for worrying you... and Kaito-Sensei too" Miku's head dropped.

"Hatsune?"

"He's going to be asking about what happened and now that my hands are like this Rin and Len are going to be worried too" Miku voice was trembling slightly. 'I-is she crying?' "I'm a terrible person" without thinking Luka put her arms around Miku. Luka felt so sad seeing Miku like this, how can a random girl make her feel so sad? It didn't make sense but then again the whole weekend didn't make sense to Luka, seeing Miku four time since Friday, getting a random text from Meiko who happened to be Miku's form teacher it is a little odd.

Once Miku had calmed down she kept apologising to Luka. "You don't need to apologise"

"But..." Miku sighed she's said sorry so much in her life it was just second nature to her. Luka looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall it was almost five. She really should get going but she didn't want to leave Miku alone. "Hatsune?"

"Miku"

"Uh..."

"Please call Me Miku"

"Miku, I-I've got to go" Luka said with a sad tone "Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yes I'll be fine" Miku said standing up. "I'll walk you to the door" Luka got up and walked through the hallway once again looking at the photographs. "Thank you" Miku said to her before she left.

Nothing much really happened for the rest of the day Miku decided to go to bed after Luka left. Luka sat on her armchair trying to read a book but was failing, she wanted to know more about Miku, which confused her. Why did she care so much for the girl?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, sorry, sorry I had most of this chapter written the same day I uploaded the last chapter but the last bit took forever to come up with, I must of had like 3 different versions but this was by far the best I hope to like it ^^

* * *

><p>Once again Miku found herself rudely woken by the neighbours son playing his guitar again. She got up and got ready for school and had some breakfast. She was really dreading today. The walk to school was quiet, like normal. She was early, like normal. Miku decided to wait by the gate for Rin and Len. After waiting about fifteen minuets, she saw Rin and Len. Rin looked the living dead while Len was making sure she didn't bump in to anyone. "Is she okay?" Miku asked once they made it to her.<p>

"Yeah, she was gaming it up online last night" Len said. Then he noticed Miku hands.

"Miku, Who hurt you?" Len said.

"What?" Miku confusedly asked.

"Your hands" Oh that's right, her hand were bandaged up how could she forget. "Oh, no one. I was tidying up the garden yesterday and stupid thorns kept stabbing me"

"I've got it!" Luka manger said. At this point in time Luka had only just walked into his office, so obviously she's going to be confused. "Uhh?"

"School's" Luka was still confused. He sighed "I had to baby sit my nephew yesterday afternoon, and he said about he's doing a play for his school festival, then it just came to me I'll send some people to attend some festivals and find some new singers that way." Luka gave him a blank stare. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing" She did actually have anything against the plan. It's just fun winding up her manger.

"It's a brilliant plan!"

"Whatever you say"

Miku and the twins were heading to the club room when "Hatsune" What Miku was dreading happened. "Yes Kaito-Sensei?"

"May I talk to you in privet" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'll see you two in a bit" She said as she walked off With Kaito. Now in Kaito's office. Miku sat there fidgeting. "Now Miku are you going to tell me what happened Friday?" He asked. Miku looked down she wasn't sure what to do. Tell him or not?.

"Miku you can tell me" He said with a caring smile. Miku didn't say anything. "Was it Mikuo?" Kaito asked.

"N-no" She said. Kaito sighed. "Was it your mother?" Kaito didn't really want to ask but there is clearly issues between the Hatsune family. "No she was out" Miku replied with.

"Your father?" Once he asked Miku's eyes started to well up. "No, My dad is... is..." Miku couldn't say it. Now she was fully crying and ran out of Kaito's office. Miku went to the library seeing as not many people go in there and she'll be left alone.

The bell rang out to indicate the end of break. The twins walked to their class room. Miku wasn't there. "Do you think she's still talking to Kaito-Sensei" Len asked his older twin sister.

"I have no idea" The lesson went by and still no Miku. By the time the next lesson came around the twins were really worried. When they were on their way to there next lesson they saw Kaito. "Kaito-Sensei, where's Miku?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, she ran off." He said. He had tried to find her but had no luck. "Ran off? What did you say to her?" Len demanded.

"I sorry Len but if she hasn't told you, I can't say anything" Kaito was right. Len had to find Miku he wanted to get to the bottom of this all. "Do you think she'll be where she was last time?" Len asked his older twin.

"Hopefully" They ran off in the direction they had just came from. They came to heavy double door with a plaque saying library. They push the door opened and split up, The library was massive, It was most defiantly the biggest room in the whole school even bigger than the auditorium. Len decide to go right to the back first and there sitting at the lone table was Miku, with her arms folded on the table and her head buried in her arms. Len slowly approached. "Miku?" He said quietly. The tealette before him slowly looked up. Her eyes were blood shoot and puffy. "Miku what on earth have you been hiding from me?" He asked. No answer. "Miku I am your boyfriend I need you to trust me, Please tell me" Once again no answer. Len sighed. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to push for an answer but he wanted... no he need to know what was going on. He sat down in the chair beside her and hugged her tightly. Miku flinched then relaxed, Shortly after Rin joined them and sat down on the chair the other side of Miku. "Miku, Please tell us" Rin said quietly, then she joined in the hug.

Luka had just finished recording a Demo "Hey Luka seeing as you've now finished recording songs for your album you can head home" Her manger said.

"You sure? You don't need me for anything else?" Luka asked.

"Yeah go home and relax" He replied. So Luka left the studio and headed home.

The twins and Miku sat in the library until the bell went off for lunch. "Miku why don't we go up to the club room?" Len said. Miku just nodded and the walked up to the club room. On the way there people stared and Miku but dared not ask what was wrong. After making it to the room they just sat down Miku didn't know what to do, should she tell them? Will it make her feel better? Properly not. She sighed. "Miku" the twins said in unison. Miku looked at them then quickly looked away. "I know you don't want to tell us but please know that if you ever want to talk we're always here" Len said.

"I..." Miku started but she couldn't say anything else, her throat was so dry it hurt. The twins frowned. Miku brought her hand to her neck. The twin realised what was up and Len took his water bottle out of his bag and gave it to Miku. Miku took it a small smile appeared for a second and then disappeared. She took a sip from the bottle the water felt nice and it made it trickled don't her throat she slowly drank some more. After a few more sips she put the lid back on and handed it back to Len "Thank you" she said. Her throat was still a little dry but she didn't want to be rude and drink all of the water. There was an awkward silence. "Miku what did Kaito say to you" Len asked. Miku froze "Er..." 'You might as well tell them they are you're best friends after all' She told herself. She sighed "H-he asked me what was wrong with me Friday" She said.

"Friday? You were fine Friday" Rin said.

"I-I saw Him and Meiko Friday night"

"Why were you out Friday night?" Rin asked Miku never when out on Friday nights.

"M-M-Mikuo was d-drinking" Her eyes started watering. Len quickly got out of his chair and hugged her, Miku was shaking "It's okay, you don't need to saying thing else if you don't want to" He whispered to her. Miku nodded and Len took this as she didn't want to talk anymore. Len pull back and kissed Miku on the forehead. "How about we go out after School" He said. Miku smile and nodded, she didn't really want to go home. After that lunch was just like any other lunch break.

The last lesson's went by a few people ask what was wrong with Miku but Rin told them it's none of their business. Soon enough it was the end of school. They took their shortcut home. "So where should we go?" Len asked. Miku shrugged she could careless where she was as long it wasn't at her house or near Mikuo and Akaito. "We could just go to the park" Rin said.

"Alright park it is" The three of them headed to the park. The twins were talking between themselves about random stuff but Miku mind was elsewhere.

_'Why did I wish I was hugging Luka instead of Len?' _She asked herself. _'Maybe because she's a famous pop star?' _Was the best conclusion she came up with _'Although that wasn't really Luka the famous Pop star thought was it? it was Luka the person' _Miku sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

The ending for the last chapter was so lame, I apologise for that. Any way here chapter 8 hope you like it :D

* * *

><p>Miku slowly opened her eyes as she heard her alarm go off. Blinking a few times until her eyes got use to the light, she turned off the annoying alarm and got out of bed. She opened her bed room door and walked down stairs to the kitchen. "Mornin' Kiddo"<p>

"M-Mikuo?" She said slowly.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern. Miku nodded "Ye-yeah, I'm fine" she said

"You sure? you seem a bit out of it" He said with a smile. Miku walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Miku?"

"Please stay" Miku said with tears running own her face.

"I'm not going anywhere" Mikuo said he frowned what had gotten in to his sister. "If you don't let go any time soon we'll be late for school" Miku let go and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her p.j's. She walked up stairs to get changed in her school uniform. While she was upstairs she heard the doorbell. She walked down the stairs "Morning Miku" Stood in the hall way was a smiling Akaito. Miku back-up a few steps. "What's up?" He asked.

"Uh n-nothing sorry I'm just not with it" Miku smiled awkwardly.

"We'd better go or we'll be late" The three set of to school Mikuo and Akaito were talking about some 1st person shooter game, Miku didn't really care for them sorta games but she couldn't help but the listen to the conversation. The two people she feared most were nice and happy. They finally made it to school "See ya after school Sis" Mikuo said waving to Miku, She waved back "Bye". Miku walk up to her class but not before going to the toilets. She looked in the mirror "You know you're going to have to wake up at some point" Her reflection said. "I know but I just want to spend more time with this Mikuo"

"He's a figment of your imagination you can see him any time you want"

"Then can I be like Sleeping beauty?"

"No"

"But..." Miku was cut off by a loud beeping. "I hate you alarm" Miku said She sighed. _'It was good while it lasted' _Miku got out of bed and got ready for school. She decided to go to school early again. As she left the house a Black cat ran to her. "Oh good morning Mr. Kitty" She sat down on the door step, the cat jumped up on to her lap and meowed at her. "You're lucky being a cat, you don't have to go school and you can sleep as long as you want. I would love that" Miku looked at her still bandaged hands. "And you don't have to do the gardening" She laughed to her self. Miku sat there for about a hour just talking nonsense to the cat, but the cat didn't mind it actually looked like the cat was interested in what she was saying. She finally left for school. "So much for going to school early" she said to her self running down the road she was running about ten minuets late.

Luka was sitting in her arm chair, having a cup of coffee _'Why did I set my alarm so early' S_he thought. "Crap~ Meiko-Sensei is going to kill me" She heard faintly for coming out side... _'That voice sounds familiar' _She turned around to see the young teal haired girl known as Hatsune Miku running down the road.

Miku was to busy worrying about how much trouble she'll be in for being late she failed to notice her shoe lace was undone. "Aghh!" She landed on her knee hard. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" She Shouted. She tied her shoe lace up, slowly got up and limped down the road.

Luka's eyes followed the young girl, She felt sorry for her although it made her wonder what Miku did to deserve so much ill luck.

Miku finally made it to school, she slowly made her way up to her class. She opened the door "Sorry I'm late" She said.

"Miku what happened to your leg?" Meiko-Sensei asked.

"I tripped over." She said.

"You should go to the nurses office"

"No it's fine it only a graze" Miku replied.

"Miku that's more than a graze" Miku hadn't actually look at her knee so she looked down and notice blood was running down her leg and a lot of it. "Rin take her to the office" Meiko said.

"Yes Sensei" Rin got up and walked out the door with Miku. "Jeez Miku" Rin said.

"I didn't think I hurt myself that much" Miku said, maybe because the amount of times she's been injured she can't feel the pain. They walked down to the nurses office. Rin knocked on the door of the nurses office "Come in" Rin opened to door. "What's the problem girls?" a woman with long white hair in a pony tail asked.

"Miku hurt her leg" Rin said

"Okay thank you Kagamine for bring her here you can go back to lesson" Rin nodded and left. "What happened this time?"

"I just tripped over on the way here that's all Haku" Miku said.

"Alright I'll just clean it out then bandage it up" Haku said while getting the antiseptic wash. "This may sting" Haku put some of the antiseptic wash on a cotton ball and gently wiped the wound on Miku's leg, she didn't even flinch. After cleaning it she put a bandage over Miku's Knee "There you go. Oh by the way if you don't mind me asking what happened to your hands?" Haku asked.

"Oh I was doing the gardening and I kept getting stabbed by thorns" Miku replied.

"I hope you cleaned them before bandaging them"

"Yes I did... Well I didn't someone else did... can I go back to class now?"

"Yes just don't move you leg so much"

Miku walked back to class and sat down, oh how she wished her alarm didn't go off she could still be in her dream where everything was okay, well almost everything. She sighed, at least things weren't looking so bad in the long run, she had a wonderful boyfriend an awesome best friend and also she's met Megurine Luka. _'Megurine Luka' _that name echoed through her mind. The lesson pasted.

"How's your knee?" Len asked.

"It's fine it doesn't hurt much or anything" They walked towards the club room. Mikuo and Akaito walked past them. Akaito grinned at Miku, who looked away and quicken her pace. "What was that about?" Rin asked her brother.

"I have know idea, but I think we should leave it for now" Len said Rin nodded in agreement and they court up with Miku.

They didn't really do much during break, they just sat around talking about random things. Lessons weren't much better. Miku was just replaying her dream over and over. _'Why can't it be like that?' _

School endded for the day. the twins couldn't hang out, so Miku also had to go home, she really didn't want to but had no choice. They went their separate ways. Miku slowly made her way home. "Go away you stupid cat!" She heard as she turned to enter the front garden she saw Mikuo kick the black cat which cried out in pain. With out thinking Miku ran over to Mikuo and pushed him " Leave him alone" She shouted. Mikuo got up and stared coldly at her. "How dare you, you fucking bitch!" and he punched her round the face. Miku fell to the floor, silently sobbing. Mikuo had never hit her that hard before. The pain was too much to bare she wanted to pass out but she knew she couldn't. With all her strength she slowly got up her head down walk to the front door, opened it and went upstairs to her bedroom, where she stayed for the rest of the evening.

It was around ten Miku finally looked in the mirror to see what Mikuo had done. a large black bruise had formed on her cheek and eye. She turned and walked towards a set of draws and opened to the top on and get a box that was at the back out. She opened it, the box was full of money she quickly counted how much she had... "Not enough to go to grandma's" She said sadly. "But enough to go back home" She quickly got a sports bag out of her closet and started to pack. She took one more look at her room her eyes stopped at her bed side table she opened the draw and took out a piece of paper and put it in her pocket. She slowly made her way down to the front door and quietly opened it. It was starting to rain (Miku was only wearing a pair of shorts and a tee with a thin hoddie over the top but it was to late to turn back) she took a deep breath and walked outside shutting the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Miss me? *Sigh* I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, been busy and what not.

* * *

><p>Luka had been shopping, because once again the cupboards were lacking food. She had just left the store when the heaven's decided to open up. With a deep sigh Luka set off home in the pouring rain. To be honest Luka didn't really mind the rain it was actually quiet refreshing.<p>

Miku was running towards the train station although she knew full well by the time she got there she would've already missed the last train. Her knee was bleeding again, her face was hurting although the cold rain was helping relief the pain a little, her lungs were burning and she was starting to get really tired, but she couldn't stop. She continued running as fast as she could, pushing her body to the limit. "Not far now" She said trying to give her self a boost, it didn't help she slowed down finding it hard to breathe. She was in so much pain, tear mixed with the rain ran down her face. She slowly continued to stumble toward the train station.

Luka was almost home when she saw a silhouette of someone running towards her with long twin tail flowing behind, the figure slowed down and stumbled in to the light of the street lamp. "Miku?" Luka said to herself, but loud enough for the tealette to hear, Miku looked up Luka saw the bruise on her face. "L-Luka" Miku managed to say before collapsing. Luka dashed forward to catch Miku before she hit the floor. Luka took off her jacket and put it round the tealette, then picked her up bridle style and power walked to get the young girl out of the rain.

Miku slowly opened her eyes. Odd the ceiling wasn't that of her room. She sat up and looked around the room, it was white and plan but still had a friendly atmosphere, there was a desk in the corner next to the window which had white blinds and that was it. Her nose court the sent of... Pancakes? She decided to venture out of the room to find the source of the sent, but not before picking up her phone that was on the desk. She opened the door and looked up and down the hallway, one way lead to a door and the other lead to a opening that Miku believed to be the living room. So she walked towards it. She poked her head round the corner and found the source. She stood there looking at the person in an open planed kitchen by the cooker, long Pink hair flowed down her back and genitally swayed in the breeze that was coming from a open window. She was quietly singing to herself. "Ummm..." Miku said the person turned rounded. Miku imagined cherry blossom falling behind her like in mangas, she quickly shook her head. "Oh you're awake."

"Luka? Umm I... How?..."

"You fainted last night. I don't know where you were going in such a rush but you shouldn't be out at that time on such a stormy night in nothing but shorts and a tee-shirt." Miku stared at Luka a little shocked at what she said, the subject and the way Luka put it was as if she was telling her off but the voice was caring. Miku was confused at that Luka cared? The famous pop star, Luka Megurine cared? about a 'stupid' High School girl. "I- I'm sorry for troubling you again, but thank you for being so kind to me" Miku said with her head down trying to hide a slight blush. "You're welcome. I hope you like pancakes" Miku nodded (in fact they were her favourite) as Luka placed a plate on the table. "There you go"

"Thank you" Miku sat down and slowly took a bite. They were delicious they were just like the ones her mother use to make, a tear escaped but she wiped it away quickly before Luka sat down and saw. "These are fantastic" Miku stated.

"I glade you like them" Luka noticed the tear but didn't say anything. "Oh yeah I checked your hands while you were out I hope you don't mind, I also re-bandage your knee"

"Oh thank you"

"Did that cat ever come back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah he did. I apologised and now he comes by every day, I feed him and talk to him" Now most people would think Miku is very childish (which she is) or crazy (which she is too I mean come on her best friend is Kagamine Rin) for talking to a cat but Luka thought different she though that Miku spoke to the cat because it wouldn't judge her or tell anyone and she could trust it _'trust issues? I wonder why?'_ Luka thought "You seem attached to him"

"Yeah, I donno I guess I can just talk to him better than any person" Luka suspicions were right. Miku continued to eat while Luka stared at her. Miku's eyes were filled with sadness but there seemed to be some happiness visible too. For some reason Luka hoped the happiness was because of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft melody coming from Miku, more specifically Miku's pocket. Miku pulled out the source of the melody, her phone. _'Hey Miku where r u?' _It was Rin. Miku looked the text over what was she meant to put _'oh I'm at Megurine Luka's because I ran away from home' _Miku sighed, "What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"Um nothing it's just my friend wondering where I am" She looked at the text again then replied with _'Sorry I don't feel so good I wont be in today'. _A few seconds pass then Miku's phone went off again playing a different tune to indicate a incoming call, it was Rin clearly a call was fasted than texting back.

_"Are you okay, do you want Me and Len to come over after school?" _Rin asked

"That wont be necessary"

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah anyway I've got to go I'll see you soon" Before Rin could reply she hung up. Miku sighed lying again, she's a horrible person.

"She hung up, Len I think something bad has happened" Rin said to her twin. Len frowned then walk off. "Where are you going?" Rin asked as she walked after him.

"Finding Mikuo" he said angrily.

"Len What ever you're planning wont end well."

"You expect me to just let him bully Miku. I can't, and I know you can't either" and he was right Rin wanted to punch Mikuo in that smug face of his too. So the twin went of to find Mikuo. The found him in one of the hallways with some of his friends including Akaito. "MIKUO!" Len shouted to get his attention, which he most certainly got.

"What?" Mikuo said bitterly walking toward Len

"Where is Miku?" Len asked standing his ground.

"Fuck knows, for I care she could be dead." Something in Len snapped and he ran forward and punched Mikuo in the face. "HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS YOUR SISTER YOU'RE MEANT TO CARE ABOUT HER!" Len Screamed. Mikuo was some what taken back by Len actions, "You've got some guts kid!" Mikuo said before punching Len in the stomach. Len fell to the floor. Mikuo was just about to Kick Len but, was interrupted by a voice "Mikuo my office now, Kagamine take your brother to Haku" The voice belonged to Kaito. Rin nodded the help her brother up. "This isn't over" Mikuo said before walking off.


End file.
